Anna
by Lou Du Feinterime
Summary: Que les soixante-troisièmes Hunger Games commencent! Anna Smearwort, tribut de carrière, a été choisie cette année...
1. La Moisson

**Cette fiction est la version complète de la mini-fic publiée dans **_**J'ai serré la main de la mort**_**. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le district Quatre était de taille moyenne. La majorité de sa surface était recouverte d'eau : on y trouvait de nombreux lacs artificiels, des flopées de bassins de pisciculture, ainsi qu'un important réseau de canaux. La mairie et l'hôtel de justice du district étaient regroupés dans l'agglomération principale, sur la grande place. C'était une place en demi-cercle, assez grande pour accueillir les sept huitièmes de la population. Le jour de la Moisson, les retardataires se pressaient dans les larges boulevards adjacents, où on installait d'immenses écrans. Le sol de la place était bétonné, lisse comme la surface de l'eau des bassins. La place était bordée de boutiques de luxe et des immeubles les plus coûteux du district : ceux qui vivaient là s'autoproclamaient l'élite du district Quatre. La mairie et l'hôtel de justice étaient regroupés en un seul bâtiment à deux entrées : face à la grande place se trouvait l'hôtel de justice, et de l'autre côté, la mairie, qui se dressait sur une place beaucoup plus petite, pentue et pavée. L'édifice était carré, imposant, très peu décoré. Le sceau du Capitole, gravé sur le fronton, et le symbole du District – un poisson – en plus petit étaient les seules décorations. Une estrade en métal occupait le devant de l'hôtel de justice, et ce toute l'année. Cependant elle n'était utilisée que pour la Moisson et pour les châtiments publics.

Anna, comme les quatre dernières années, arriva parmi les premiers. Elle n'avait aucun _tessera _: sa famille était plutôt aisée. Elle se laissa piquer le doigt sans tressaillir et prit sa place dans l'espace réservé aux jeunes gens de seize ans. Cette année ne serait pas son année, mais elle ressentait une légère excitation, que lui procurait toujours la Moisson. Dans ce district, ce jour-là n'était pas considéré comme une corvée, contrairement aux districts pauvres. Le Quatre était l'un des principaux formateurs de tributs de carrière, aussi tous les ans les deux tributs étaient volontaires et considéraient leur participation aux Jeux comme un honneur. Leur hôtesse, Britta Denver, apparut sur la scène. Sa peau blanche renvoyait des reflets aveuglants au soleil clair. Ses cheveux très lisses, bleu ciel avec des mèches plus foncées, lui arrivaient aux épaules et laissaient apparaître des oreilles en pointes, résultat d'une opération chirurgicale made in Capitole. Visiblement ravie, elle adressa un sourire éclatant à la population réunie à ses pieds.

« Bienvenue ! Il est à présent temps de tirer au sort les deux jeunes gens qui auront l'honneur de participer aux soixante-troisièmes Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Britta se dirigea vers la grande sphère de verre qui contenait les noms des milliers de jeunes filles qui vivaient dans le district. Sa main hésita un instant avant d'en piocher un, qu'elle lut au micro.

« Anna Smearwort !»

Elle sursauta. Non, c'était impossible, il devait y en avoir une autre. Ce n'était pas son nom que Britta venait de lire, ce n'était pas elle qui devait monter sur l'estrade. C'était impossible. Elle se porterait volontaire deux ans plus tard, elle ne devait pas être désignée ce jour-là !

Mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'un des écrans géants. C'était elle qui était filmée. C'était elle que des mains inconnues poussaient vers l'estrade. C'était elle qui devait y aller.

Un peu déroutée, Anna s'avança vers l'escalier de métal. Elle monta les marches et se retrouva aux côtés de Britta, qui lui indiqua son siège avec un de ses grands sourires.

Anna, en s'asseyant, retrouva subitement ses esprits. Elle reprit contenance et s'assit bien droite, fermant son visage, regardant la foule avec assurance, priant pour que sa surprise et son angoisse n'aient pas été trop visibles. Tout Panem la regardait, il ne fallait pas faillir.

Pendant ce temps, Britta tira un papier parmi ceux des garçons.

« Halister Galangal ! »

Anna connaissait ce garçon de vue. Il avait treize ans. Elle regarda l'écran géant face à elle. Il était petit et fluet. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux et il portait une veste imperméable bleue deux fois trop grande pour lui. Il grimpa les marches, les jambes tremblantes.

Britta reprit la parole :

« Bien, y'a-t-il des volontaires féminins ? »

Plusieurs jeunes filles s'avancèrent. Elles furent emmenées par deux Pacificateurs dans un autre périmètre délimité par des cordes tendues sur des piquets. Anna réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Devait-elle accepter que l'une d'entre elles la remplace ? Il y avait fort à parier que les autres tributs s'en souviendraient, deux ans après, lorsqu'à son tour elle se porterait volontaire.

Britta se tourna vers elle lui demanda :

« Acceptes-tu que l'une d'entre elles te remplace ? »

C'était la règle. Le tribut désigné par le sort pouvait refuser que quelqu'un d'autre le remplace. Cela s'était déjà produit quelques fois, par le passé. Des tributs de carrière avaient été tirés au sort et avaient donc refusé les volontaires. La jeune fille inspira. Elle ne devait pas passer pour une faible.

« Non. Non, je refuse. »

L'hôtesse, tout sourire, se tourna vers les caméras.

« Quel courage ! Quelle audace ! Etendez-vous cela ? Cette jeune fille refuse d'être remplacée par les volontaires ! Je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort ! »

Elle eut droit à une vague modérée d'applaudissements. Les volontaires laissaient paraître leur colère. Elles avaient presque toutes dix-huit ans, et Anna venait de leur gâcher des années d'entraînement intensif. Ces filles ne savaient rien faire d'autre que de se battre. Que deviendraient-elles ?

Chaque année, des jeunes qui s'étaient entraînés toute leur courte vie se voyaient refoulés par le sort. Cela entrainait de tragiques suicides chaque année. Parmi les autres, certains se laissaient aller au désespoir, à l'alcool, à la drogue. Seuls quelques-uns parvenaient à se reconstruire, à passer outre leur frustration. Au début, ils se sentaient inutiles, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Bien sûr, ils étaient forts et faisaient des travailleurs robustes, mais il fallait alors dire adieu à tous leurs rêves de gloire. Quelques-uns s'expatriaient vers le district Deux et devenaient Pacificateurs. Très peu arrivaient à se reconvertir dans un domaine, que ce soit le commerce, l'administration, ou autre chose.

Quelques jeunes hommes se portèrent volontaires. Ils furent eux aussi placés à l'intérieur d'un périmètre de corde tendue.

Anna n'en connaissait qu'un. Il s'appelait Yssop et était son cousin. Elle le considérait comme son frère. Ils se croisaient souvent à l'entraînement car tous deux avaient la même entraîneuse, une ancienne mentor du nom d'Eléa Swallow. Elle dispensait ses cours dans un ancien entrepôt souterrain, officiellement désaffecté. Les Pacificateurs savaient ce qu'il s'y passait, mais ils fermaient l'œil. Il fallait bien fournir des tributs de carrière au Capitole.

Yssop dépassait les deux mètres de hauteur et pesait dans les cent kilos. Il n'était pas très beau, les cheveux châtain mi-longs et emmêlés, l'œil brun, le nez fort et les lèvres épaisses, cependant c'était un redoutable combattant et un garçon intelligent.

On apporta une boule de verre plus petite contenant le nom des cinq volontaires. Britta en choisit un et le lut haut et fort.

« Niels Alder ! »

Anna vit Yssop donner un grand coup de pied au piquet de métal face à lui et laisser échapper un petit cri de frustration. Les autres volontaires semblaient tout aussi énervés, sauf un. Il était blond, athlétique mais élancé, et semblait déterminé. Il s'avança vers l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le siège qui lui était réservé, accordant un bref regard à Anna, qui détourna le sien. Elle ne devait pas trop le regarder, ne rien laisser croire.

« Nos tributs sont donc Anna Smeartwort et Niels Alder ! »

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	2. Le train

L'hymne de Panem retentit, puis deux Pacificateurs emmenèrent les tributs dans l'hôtel de justice. Ils suivirent un dédale de couloirs, puis furent séparés. On enferma Anna dans une pièce aussi spacieuse que son salon, luxueuse et confortable. Ses portes étaient blindées. Les tributs n'étaient pourtant pas des rebelles terroristes, si ?

Elle s'assit sur le canapé de cuir brun-rouge, en prenant garde de ne pas trop s'y enfoncer, histoire d'arriver à en sortir après. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas un seul indicateur de l'heure. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres non plus : plusieurs lampes disséminées dans la pièce reproduisaient la lumière solaire. En face du canapé, un écran noir était encastré dans le mur. Le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les parents de la jeune fille s'avancèrent. Derrière eux, Anna pouvait apercevoir au moins quatre Pacificateurs.

Son père était un commerçant. Il vendait du poisson et des fruits de mer au Capitole, et achetait du matériel de pêche qu'il revendait aux entreprises à qui il achetait le poisson. Pour séduire les gens du Capitole, il faisait surtout commerce avec des entreprises spécialisées dans les produits de la mer transgéniques. Ainsi il revendait des huîtres roses, des poissons à la chair multicolore, des crabes farcis géants dont certains pouvaient mesurer jusqu'à deux mètres de large. Il était plutôt petit, les cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux bleus, le visage doux. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : il était redoutable en affaires.

Sa mère ne travaillait pas. Elle était plus grande que son mari, mince. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais dégageait une aura impressionnante. La tête toujours haute, le dos droit, toujours bien habillée, bien maquillée, elle était connue dans le District pour son autorité naturelle. Personne ne se serait avisé de lui manquer de respect, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais haussé la voix en public.

Ils s'étreignirent un bref instant, avant de se placer en triangle, comme ils faisaient toujours pour les discussions importantes.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi, ma fille. J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas, nous avons placé tant d'argent, de temps et de confiance dans ton entraînement. »

Anna reconnaissait bien là son père. Il ne savait pas parler autrement qu'en termes d'économie et de commerce.

« Oui, renchérit sa mère. Mais Eléa Swallow nous a confié qu'elle te pensait tout à fait capable de remporter ces Jeux, même à seize ans. »

La jeune fille pouvait presque sentir la pression peser sur ses épaules. Elle ne devait pas les décevoir.

« De toute manière, pensa-t-elle, si je les déçois, je ne serais plus là pour le sermon. »

Elle inspira et hocha la tête, aussi droite que sa mère.

« Je ne vous ferait pas regretter le temps, l'argent et la confiance que vous avez placé dans mon entraînement, assura-t-elle solennellement, réutilisant les mots de son père. »

Ils se reprirent dans les bras, plus longuement cette fois. Anna savait que malgré leurs propos, ses parents tenaient à elle, et lui faisaient savoir à leur manière. Un Pacificateur vint les chercher, puis Eléa fit son entrée. Anna n'osait espérer qu'elle viendrait la voir. En la regardant passer la porte, elle sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance, d'espoir, mais aussi d'une curieuse mélancolie venir chasser la pression de ses parents. Eléa était un modèle pour elle. Très intelligente, la tête froide, le corps vigoureux, la jeune femme respirait la combattivité. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait été mentor pour les jeux pendant deux ans, et s'était reconvertie en entraîneuse pour les carrières tout de suite après. Elle semblait faite pour ça : capable d'autant d'autorité que d'encouragement, elle était un professeur aguerri.

Elle s'avança et serra brièvement son élève contre elle. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés dans ces Jeux, à une seule condition : que tu apprivoises enfin tous tes talents. Et pour cela, il faut tous les accepter pleinement. »

Anna ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander, mais Eléa la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

« Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Khed sera un très bon mentor, je n'en doute pas un instant. »

La jeune fille comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister : quand Eléa voulait que vous compreniez quelque chose par vous-même, il fallait le comprendre par vous-même, point barre.

Khed Spruce était le gagnant des précédents Jeux. Il avait été formé par Eléa, lui aussi.

Elles se serrèrent encore dans les bras, émues. Anna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait ses yeux piquer, mais elle devait à tout prix se contenir. Bientôt elle passerait devant les caméras, il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait la moindre trace de faiblesse sur son visage.

L'entraîneuse se recula un peu et lui demanda :

« Tu as un objet pour le District à porter dans l'arène ? »

Anna se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Elle secoua la tête. Eléa fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit une ficelle au bout de laquelle pendait un petit poisson grossièrement taillé dans un morceau de bois flotté. Elle passa le pendentif autour du cou de son élève, qui trouva juste la force de chuchoter un merci sans s'effondrer en larmes. Anna se souvenait que c'était le même qu'elle avait porté pendant ses Jeux. Eléa lui serra le bras et chuchota : « Je suis fière que tu aies refusé les volontaires ». Puis les Pacificateurs vinrent la chercher.

Yssop entra dans la pièce. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Gagne pour moi, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, comme si de rien n'était. Anna reprit sur le ton de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Il y a une bonne place pour moi dans l'entreprise de mon père. Mais je ne sais pas encore, je vais peut-être demander à Eléa si je peux l'aider pour former d'autres tributs…

-D'accord. Tu me promets de ne pas te laisser aller, hein ?

-Promis. »

Les Pacificateurs l'entraînèrent hors de la pièce.

Anna resta seule, assise au bord du canapé, à ruminer les paroles des quatre personnes. Ils lui avaient tous témoigné leur confiance en elle et en ses capacités à gagner, ce qui faisait peser un poids considérable sur ses épaules. Cependant elle se sentait capable de répondre à leurs attentes. Une seule chose lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Eléa.

« Que tu apprivoises enfin tous tes talents. Et pour cela, il faut tous les accepter pleinement. »

Qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir lui faire comprendre? Elle se promit d'y réfléchir durant le trajet en train et la préparation au Capitole. Si jamais cela ne suffisait pas, elle pourrait toujours demander à Khed.

Enfin, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'attente, une escouade de Pacificateurs vint la chercher. Elle retrouva Niels et ils montèrent dans une longue voiture aux vitres fumées. La gare grouillait de monde. Une ribambelle de cameramen les guettait, essayant de trouver le meilleur angle de vue. Niels ne semblait pas avoir pleuré non plus. Ils montèrent dans le train, calmes et nonchalants. Ils ne se regardaient pas, comme s'ils avaient tacitement convenu de s'ignorer. L'intérieur du train était luxueux. Il était composé de sept wagons : deux wagons-lits composés chacun de deux chambres, un salon, un bar, un wagon salle à manger accompagné de son wagon cuisine et un wagon pour le personnel du Capitole. Ces compartiments étaient agencés de manière à ce que l'on puisse se rendre aux wagons utilisés par les tributs sans passer par ceux réservés au personnel.

Le train démarra presque immédiatement après leur entrée. C'était la troisième fois qu'Anna prenait le train. Les deux autres fois, c'était pendant les dernières vacances, où elle et ses parents étaient allés visiter l'Arène de cette année-là. Mais elle n'était jamais montée dans un convoi si fastueux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Khed et Britta. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans était grand et fort. Sa peau avait la couleur du chocolat chaud, et ses cheveux foncés et frisés lui donnaient un air désordonné. Anna se souvenait qu'il les avait beaucoup plus courts au moment de sa participation aux Jeux. Il les salua rapidement et leur expliqua que Britta allait se charger de la visite. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, elle les emmena chacun à leur chambre. Elles étaient grandes et chacune d'entre elles était composée, en plus de la chambre à proprement parler, d'un dressing et d'une salle de bains avec baignoire de marbre. Anna découvrit une garde-robe surchargée composée de vêtements de styles très différents, comme si on avait voulu lui donner un aperçu de tout ce qui se faisait en matière de mode vestimentaire au Capitole.

Elle prit une douche rapide parfumée aux épices puis enfila un pantalon noir et souple avec une chemise bleu pâle.

Elle se rendit à la salle à manger. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette épaisse, et le pied de la table argentée semblait avoir poussé dedans comme un champignon. La table était entourée de banquettes couvertes de velours et agrémentées de coussins. Niels arriva juste après elle, et ils prirent place face à leur mentor et à leur hôtesse. Des Muets apportèrent les plats, fastueux et étranges, même pour la jeune fille qui était habituée à manger une nourriture capitolesque. En fait ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce repas servi dans une vaisselle qu'on semblait pouvoir casser rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Voyant qu'elle testait prudemment la solidité de son assiette, Britta laissa échapper un petit rire suraigu, comme un jappement de chiot.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourrais la lancer contre le mur qu'elle ne se briserait pas ! Vous n'avez pas ça, au District Quatre ?»

Anna haussa les épaules et se remit à manger.

Khed prit la parole.

« Bien, je crois que vous avez tous les deux déjà été entraînés ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse concernant Anna, puisqu'apparemment Eléa lui en avait parlé. Niels avala sa bouchée.

« Ce ne serait pas exact de dire que j'ai déjà été entraîné. Disons plutôt que je me suis entraîné par moi-même.

-Oh, je vois, répliqua Khed avec nonchalance. Il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes tous deux ce qu'on appelle couramment des tributs de carrière, ce qui devrait me faciliter la tâche. Ce soir, je voudrais simplement pouvoir me faire une idée de vos capacités. J'aimerais donc que vous me parliez de vos talents respectifs, sans fausse modestie si vous le voulez bien. »

En l'écoutant parler, Anna se rendit compte qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout dix-neuf ans. Elle lui en aurait plutôt donné trente, non pas à cause de son visage, qui était encore lisse, mais à cause de sa voix grave et profonde et surtout de sa manière de parler. On sentait qu'il avait participé aux Hunger Games, on pouvait presque palper les horreurs qu'il avait vues, les enfants qu'il avait tués. Pourtant il ne semblait pas en proie à ses démons. Il était très professionnel, très posé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait un mentor excellent.

Voyant que Niels ne parlait pas, Anna se lança.

« Les attaques à distance sont mon point fort. Le lancer de couteaux, la fronde, l'arc, l'arbalète voire le javelot sont des armes que j'ai l'habitude de manier. Mais je peux aussi me débrouiller avec un couteau, une machette ou une épée au corps à corps. J'ai aussi quelques bases en ce qui concerne le maniement de la hache. Mon arme de prédilection reste la lame courte, qui me permet d'attaquer aussi bien à distance qu'au corps à corps. Sinon, je suis rapide à la course et plutôt agile pour esquiver les coups. Mon point faible est l'altitude : à partir de sept ou huit mètres au-dessus du sol, j'ai tendance à être prise de tremblements incontrôlables et de vertiges. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas très douée en escalade. »

Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton détaché, cependant ce discours lui avait remis en mémoire les mystérieux conseils d'Eléa. Avait-elle d'autres talents que ceux qu'elle venait de citer ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucune autre discipline qu'elle aurait maîtrisée.

Niels enchaîna :

« Contrairement à Anna, je préfère le corps à corps, et je suis capable de manier correctement toutes les armes dans ce domaine. Mais je n'aime pas trop les combats. Ça peut paraître lâche, mais je suis excellent dans l'art de la fuite, de la discrétion et du camouflage. Je suis donc rapide et agile. Je grimpe facilement aux arbres et préfère passer mes nuits en hauteur, même chez moi. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était en train de leur donner quelques minces informations sur sa vie privée. Ce garçon était décidément bien mystérieux. S'il aimait l'art de la fuite, il était également très fort dans l'art du secret. Mais Anna ne souhaitait pas apprendre à mieux le connaître. Elle ne souhaitait apprendre à connaître aucun des tributs.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans le salon, pour regarder un résumé des Moissons. Khed et Britta commentaient parfois les tributs, Anna aussi, mais Niels restait désespérément silencieux.

Dans le district Un, les deux tributs étaient volontaires. Le garçon était le stéréotype même du tribut de carrière. La fille n'était pas très grande mais semblait intelligente.

Le Deux aussi comportait deux carrières, deux volontaires. Le garçon, un grand roux aux cheveux en bataille, était de taille moyenne mais très carré. On aurait dit un bouledogue. La fille était noire et imposante.

Dans le Trois, il n'y eu pas de volontaires. C'était rare qu'il y en ait. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de devenir des tributs de carrière. Le garçon était pâle et mince, il mourrait sûrement dans les premiers jours.

Anna vit son air effaré, mais elle se reprit assez vite. Cependant, il allait falloir qu'elle se montre totalement impassible durant le reste de la préparation, pour convaincre de sa puissance mentale. Elle savait que quelqu'un qui a peur de vous est beaucoup plus facile à avoir : la panique lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Niels, fidèle à lui-même, semblait très calme et déterminé.

Il n'y avait aucun autre tribut de carrière, cependant le garçon du Cinq semblait puissant, et la détermination de la fille du Sept se lisait sur son visage. La fille du Douze avait douze ans. Elle en paraissait neuf, avec son corps malingre et son visage émacié. Anna faillit la prendre en pitié avant de se rappeler que c'était peut-être elle qui la tuerait. Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dessus. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était gagner. Elle se promit cependant de ne la tuer qu'en cas de force majeure, et sans la faire souffrir. De toute manière, elle ne comptait faire souffrir personne. Elle inspira un grand coup. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait douter. C'était à peine perceptible, comme une petite épine dans sa poitrine, qui menaçait de s'enfoncer au moindre mouvement brusque, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher, au risque de voir le doute devenir plus pressant.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune fille repensa encore aux paroles d'Eléa. Ses mots tournaient dans la tête d'Anna. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas quels autres talents elle pouvait avoir. Des talents qu'elle n'acceptait pas pleinement ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience ? Ou qu'elle croyait ne pas en avoir conscience ? C'est sur ces difficiles questions que la jeune tribut s'enfonça dans un sommeil léger, agité de mauvais rêves, avant d'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un cri étouffé provenant de la chambre voisine.


	3. Cauchemars, fleurs et Capitole

**Et voici le chapitre Trois ! Un peu eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration cette semaine, donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très bon… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Tout d'abord, Anna crut que le cri était un effet de son imagination. Mais un bruit de chute assourdi par la cloison parvint à ses oreilles. Elle resta un instant dans son lit, se demandant quelle était la conduite à adopter. Elle pensa d'abord rester dans son lit et se rendormir. Après tout, Niels n'était certainement pas le seul à faire des cauchemars. Cependant la curiosité était plus forte.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es curieuse à propos de Niels ? » s'auto réprimanda-t-elle. Mais elle se leva quand même, et se planta devant la porte de Niels. Elle toqua doucement puis poussa le panneau de bois malgré le grognement peu encourageant qui lui parvint. Il était sur le sol, dans une position étrange, empêtré dans ses draps. Apparemment, il venait juste de tomber. Anna laissa échapper un petit rire qui était tout sauf adapté à la situation. Il roula sur lui-même et s'assit sur son drap, une moue d'ours mal léché sur le visage. Il était tout habillé.

« J'ai entendu crier, dit-elle simplement.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des cauchemars ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en fais pas, toi, répliqua acerbement le blond, visiblement préoccupé et de mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne le dis pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne t'étais rien cassé. »

Seul le néon du couloir les éclairait, et Anna était à contre-jour. Heureusement, comme ça Niels ne pouvait pas voir la teinte que venaient de prendre ses joues.

« Dans ce cas, je te rassure : je ne me suis pas fait mal. Et si on rejoignait chacun notre lit et qu'on essayait de pioncer encore un peu avant d'arriver ? »

Le ton sarcastique de Niels énerva passablement Anna. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et elle, que faisait-elle là ? Les cauchemars de ce garçon ne l'intéressaient nullement, pourtant.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'un ton aussi cassant que celui du jeune homme. Mais ton cri était proprement effrayant, je t'assure. Je continue à penser, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Bonne nuit, Niels.

-Bonne nuit, Anna. »

Un petit sourire en coin éclairait le visage du jeune homme quand il se releva, avant de remettre son drap en place et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Anna referma la porte et retrouva son lit moelleux. Plus elle y pensait, plus il devenait évident à ses yeux que Niels cachait quelque chose. Mais ça ne la regardait pas. Que devait-il penser, après cette visite inopinée ? Anna s'était étonnée elle-même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se préoccuper des problèmes des autres. Cependant, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu faire crier le garçon ainsi.

Mais par-dessus ses questionnements, un autre sentiment primait : l'agacement. Cette façon qu'il avait de se moquer d'elle manquait de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre son énervement, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'il avait prise sur ses sentiments.

Elle se rendormit d'un sommeil agité. Quand Britta l'eut réveillée, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le tunnel qui conduisait au Capitole. Ils se trouvaient vraisemblablement dans le District Un.

Après s'être habillée, Anna sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Niels qui sortait de la sienne. Ils se grognèrent un salut avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Anna remarqua des cernes sous les yeux du garçon. Il était clair qu'il avait encore plus mal dormi qu'elle.

Khed et Britta les attendaient. Chacun s'installa sur un coin de banquette et entama son petit déjeuner. Les croissants du Capitole étaient divinement bons, encore chauds et presque fondants. Il y avait aussi quelques mets moins classiques, comme une gelée de couleur orange vif ou une sorte de pâte verte qu'on était censé étaler sur son pain. Lorsque les deux tributs furent rassasiés, Khed prit la parole.

« Bien, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui je vais commencer mon travail de mentor à proprement parler. Souhaitez-vous être conseillés ensemble ou séparément ? »

Le regard d'Anna croisa celui de Niels. Ils hésitaient tous les deux. Soudain le garçon lança :

« Je préférerais être conseillé seul.

-Moi de même, ajouta Anna. »

Elle souhaitait prendre ses distances, de toute façon.

« Parfait, sourit Khed. Nous arrivons au Capitole, je crois ! »

En effet, l'extérieur du train était entièrement noir, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sous le tunnel menant au Capitole. Khed reprit la parole.

« Lorsque nous déboucherons de l'autre côté du tunnel, allez à la fenêtre et regardez les gens. Montrez-leur comme vous les méprisez : cela fera de vous, à leurs yeux, de féroces combattants. Mais vous pouvez aussi choisir de leur sourire : ils s'attacheront à vous et ils auront envie de vous voir gagner. A vous de déterminer la stratégie qui vous semble la meilleure. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux tributs seuls. Comme à leur habitude, ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Soudain, la lumière les aveugla, et ils se retrouvèrent face à une foule compacte, bruyante et bigarrée. Anna s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le train avait ralenti, afin qu'ils puissent les voir sans pouvoir les détailler : ce ne devait être qu'une première impression. La jeune fille étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire énigmatique, mais ne fit aucun geste, regardant la foule sans diriger ses yeux vers quelqu'un en particulier.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention d'éventuels sponsors, mais la foule semblait en liesse. Niels, lui, restait impassible, le regard perdu au loin. Cela lui donnait un air supérieur qui lui allait très bien, trouva Anna.

Les préparateurs ne furent pas trop longs puisqu'Anna avait les moyens d'entretenir son corps correctement. Son styliste s'appelait Jaynick, C'était un homme grand et aux muscles saillants. Il portait des lentilles de couleur violettes et ses yeux étaient rehaussés de fard bleu ciel. Ses cheveux parfaitement bouclés, bleus aussi, retombaient sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison moulante en tissu noir, sans manches. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était affecté au District Quatre, Anna se souvenait qu'il avait dit une fois dans une interview qu'il adorait les fruits de mer et que c'était pour cela qu'il restait à ce District. Ça l'avait bien fait rire.

Il s'approcha du corps nu de la jeune fille, qui se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle détestait que le regard de cet homme, pourtant très professionnel et sans une once de perversité, se pose sur son corps vulnérable. Il hocha la tête silencieusement, puis fit un signe vers un coin de la salle. Deux Muets apportèrent une robe dans une housse en plastique. Jaynick l'en sortit et la présenta à Anna.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

La robe était courte. Elle imitait des écailles de poisson. En fait on aurait cru de véritables écailles, au point qu'Anna se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas écorché quelques poissons. A la lumière, elle brillait de reflets d'un bleu abyssal.

« Ça me va. »

Il l'aida à l'enfiler. Les cheveux châtain de la jeune fille bouclaient doucement. Jaynick en saisit une mèche entre ses doigts.

« J'avais pensé les mouiller, mais ils sont vraiment beaux… »

Anna n'écoutait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre en robe, encore moins dans un objet aussi brillant. Elle était en train de se demander si c'était bien elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir.

Jaynick décida donc tout seul d'humidifier simplement les cheveux au dernier moment, et de pulvériser sur le reste de son corps un produit qui la ferait paraître mouillée. Il posa sur ses cheveux un morceau de filet de pêche en grosse corde, comme un voile court. Elle resterait pieds nus.

Une fois que cela fut fait, ils descendirent au dernier étage du Centre de Transformation. On voyait, tout autour, les tributs et leurs équipes, rassemblés autour leurs chariots. Au-dessus de l'immense porte encore fermée menant dans la rue, un écran gigantesque retransmettait en direct des images de la foule massée dehors, impatiente. Ils criaient, ils sautaient sur place, et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers cette même porte qui s'ouvrirait dans quelque cinq minutes, vingt-sept secondes et dix centièmes d'après le compte à rebours affiché en haut de l'écran. Le chariot du district Quatre était tiré par des chevaux gris pommelés. Anna aperçut Niels à côté de sa styliste. Lui était torse nu, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon à écailles du même bleu que la robe de la jeune fille.

Jaynick les fit monter sur le chariot, rectifiant jusqu'au moindre détail de leur position, puis pulvérisa le fameux produit humidifiant sur tout leur corps. Anna fut surprise de ne strictement rien sentir au contact du liquide. Elle regarda son bras. On aurait vraiment cru qu'elle venait de sortir d'un lac. Elle regarda les trois premiers chariots sortir sur le grand écran. La foule semblait ravie.

Puis soudain, le chariot s'ébranla et les acclamations retentirent aux oreilles d'Anna. Elle sourit et leva la tête bien haut, regardant les toits de la ville immense et l'avenue interminable. Elle voyait vaguement les gens aux couleurs étranges qui se pressaient derrière les barrières, les fleurs qui volaient jusqu'au chariot, les Pacificateurs imperturbables devant les barrières. Elle entendait son prénom et celui de Niels, scandés en chœur.

Environ au milieu de leur parcours, une couronne de fleurs blanches et bleues, adroitement lancée par quelqu'un dans le public, se posa sur la tête d'Anna, qui la redressa d'une main et adressa un rapide sourire en direction du lanceur de couronne.

La parade sembla durer si peu longtemps, et pourtant le temps était comme arrêté. Enfin, sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, ils arrivèrent au Grand Cirque. Snow fit un discours qu'Anna n'écouta pas. De toute façon, ce vieux schnock ressortait le même tous les ans.

Elle regardait les autres tributs. La Moisson de cette année-là n'était pas vraiment originale : tributs de carrière dans les districts Un, Deux, et Quatre, et des enfants de moins en moins bien nourris au fur et à mesure que le chiffre du district grandissait.

La maigreur de la fillette du Douze lui sauta de nouveau aux yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était en tenue de mineur, une espèce de bleu de travail couvert de suie, ouvert dans le dos, et un casque trop grand pour elle. Elle semblait effrayée par les carrières et il y avait de quoi : le garçon du Un devait peser près de quatre-vingt-dix kilos de plus qu'elle. On avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'écraser sous sa semelle. Anna vit le léger tressaillement qui la saisit quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête.

« … et joyeux Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Ils firent encore un tour d'honneur dans le Grand Cirque puis entrèrent dans le centre d'Entraînement où attendaient leurs équipes. Après quelques échanges de félicitations, ils remontèrent au quatrième étage. Anna avait à peine eut le temps de l'entrevoir à leur arrivée. Encore une fois, tout était très luxueux. Les deux tributs allèrent se changer. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la nuit d'avant.

Au dîner, tout le monde parlait des costumes. D'après Britta, leurs vêtements avaient fait sensation. Elle ajouta que d'après les commentateurs ils se trouvaient en bonne place dans le top 3 des costumes les plus réussis. Khed annonça qu'il avait déjà signé avec de nombreux sponsors et que tout le monde semblait être très confiant en eux. Les deux stylistes ajoutèrent quelques commentaires avisés sur les costumes des autres tributs. Anna raconta qu'elle avait été si surprise quand la couronne de fleurs était arrivée sur sa tête qu'elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait tomber du chariot, ce qui fit rire les autres.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Anna s'accouda à sa fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Elle apercevait quelques bars où se pressaient des gens du Capitole, discutant, riant, mangeant, buvant. Elle devinait que le principal sujet de conversation ce soir-là était la parade des tributs. Chacun annonçait ses préférences, défendait ses favoris, faisait ses pronostics et commentait chaque détail de leurs tenues.

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur le ciel noir. On ne voyait que très peu d'étoiles, alors que chez elle, elle pouvait admirer les constellations tant qu'elle voulait. Elle aimait dormir sur le toit de son immeuble, aménagé en terrasse, enroulée dans un duvet.

La jeune fille soupira et alla se coucher. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour la journée suivante, à savoir son premier jour d'entraînement. Elle songea que Khed ne les avait toujours pas conseillés quant à l'attitude à avoir, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution de l'énigme d'Eléa.

* * *

**Je suis actuellement en train de réfléchir à propos des scènes importante de l'Arène et notamment… de la fin ! Et vous, qui voudriez-vous voir triompher ? A défaut de pouvoir faire un choix – c'est mon cas pour l'instant – lequel des tributs vous semble le plus apte à gagner ? **

**Sinon je suis aussi ouverte à tout avis sur les personnages, le style, l'équilibre action/description…**

**A bientôt !**


	4. La fille du Onze

**Bonne lecture! *retourne à l'écriture du chap 5***

* * *

Anna se réveilla en sursaut alors que Britta faisait irruption dans sa chambre. Quand elle fut partie, la jeune fille s'extirpa de son lit confortable et, après un brin de toilette, alla prendre un solide petit déjeuner.

Khed la rejoignit bientôt et s'assit à côté d'elle au bar, une assiette pleine de ragoût d'agneau dans les mains.

« Bien dormi ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui se prépare à aller dans l'Arène. Et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans ! Pas trop mal, merci. Tu appréhendes, pour l'entraînement ?

-Tiens, vous… tu es psy ? Je croyais que tu étais mon mentor ?

-On peut dire qu'être psy fait partie des compétences requises pour être un bon mentor. Mais passons, puisque tu n'as pas envie de répondre aux questions. Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement, je te conseille d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose durant ces trois jours : tendre un piège, perfectionner quelques techniques de combat, voire t'exercer à l'escalade si tu t'en sens capable. Mais je ne te le conseille pas : si les autres tributs s'aperçoivent de ton point faible, tu peux compter sur eux pour l'exploiter au moment de te combattre. Si j'étais toi, je garderais quelques talents cachés : la surprise est toujours une alliée importante durant un combat.

-Très bien. Dois-je plutôt cacher un de mes talents principaux ou un talent plus… secondaire ?

-A toi de voir. S'il y a quelque chose avec lequel tu te sens à l'aise, ne t'y entraîne pas : concentre-toi sur ce que tu ne maîtrises pas assez.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oublies les Juges. Le seul moment où tu devras prendre leur avis en compte, ce sera quand tu passeras seule devant eux. Tu sais… »

Khed interrompit sa phrase au milieu, puis couvrit sa bouche en faisant semblant de mettre un morceau de viande dedans et chuchota très vite :

« Tu peux les surprendre aussi »

Puis il reprit normalement :

« Leur avis est très important. Une bonne note est un atout majeur. »

Anna hocha la tête. Plus elle le connaissait, plus Khed lui plaisait en tant que mentor. Il n'était pas comme ces gens du Capitole, tous convertis au culte de leur gouvernement, tous esclaves de ceux qui les dominaient, et donc bien sûr de Snow. Elle repensa à Eléa et à son conseil mystérieux. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour en parler.

« Tu penses que j'ai un talent dont je n'aurais pas pleinement conscience ? »

Khed avala sa bouchée puis planta brusquement son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, qui ne put réprimer un très léger mouvement de recul. Puis, tout aussi brusquement et d'une manière tout aussi inattendue, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et un petit rire le prit, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

« Je vois qu'Eléa n'a pas résisté à te donner quelques pistes. Elle a bien fait. Alors comme ça, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ? »

Voyant qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle et un peu vexée, Anna secoua la tête. Il enchaîna :

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne te le dirais pas non plus ! »

Cette réponse l'agaça encore plus, et elle explosa. Il faut dire aussi que la tension qu'elle supportait depuis un peu plus d'un jour n'y était pas pour rien.

« Ah, vous aussi vous aimez les énigmes ! Vous dites vouloir m'aider, vous essayez même de faire copain-copain, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous serez un bon mentor ! Comment voulez-vous que ce fameux talent me soit utile si je ne connais même pas son existence ? »

Sur ce, elle quitta la table, laissant un petit pain entamé qu'un Muet vint aussitôt débarrasser. Khed lui lança d'un ton calme où perçait même une pointe d'amusement :

« Britta vous attendra devant l'ascenseur à dix heures pour l'entraînement ! »

Elle pensait vraiment que Khed allait l'aider, lui donner la solution. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Enfin, au moins l'avait-il bien conseillée pour l'entraînement. Elle espérait qu'au moins il lâcherait ce fichu talent avant les Jeux. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Niels, qui marqua comme à son habitude une absence de réaction devant son exaspération évidente, et qui portait des cernes foncés. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas où aller sinon là.

Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que faisaient ses parents, Yssop, et Eléa. Qu'avaient-ils pensé de la cérémonie d'ouverture ? Etaient-ils toujours aussi confiants en elle ? Eléa se doutait-elle qu'elle n'avait toujours pas résolu son conseil en forme d'énigme ? Yssop l'aidait-il pour former les prochains tributs ?

Anna s'allongea sur son lit que quelqu'un – un Muet, sans nul doute – était passé refaire. Elle prit quand même le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, pas question de rajouter du travail à ces gens qui en avaient déjà bien assez. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour être privés de leur langue. Depuis qu'elle était partie du District, elle en avait déjà croisé une quantité incroyable. Il devait y en avoir des milliers. Combien de révolutionnaires parmi eux ? Et surtout, combien avaient été châtiés ainsi pour une faute mineure ? Elle savait que dans certains des plus pauvres districts, les Pacificateurs étaient très sévères, et on se faisait couper la langue pour moins qu'une allusion. La jeune fille soupira. Qu'y pouvait-elle ?

En y repensant après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Anna jugea son comportement plutôt puéril. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à toutes ces cachotteries – même si elle ne voyait pas laquelle –, et puis elle aurait plutôt dû remercier son mentor pour ses conseils judicieux. Elle soupira. En plus elle était sûre qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

A dix heures moins cinq, Anna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait dérapé dans le sommeil, apparemment. Elle passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux et sortit rejoindre Britta et Niels à l'ascenseur. Le garçon avait l'air plutôt en forme, ses cernes s'étaient un peu estompés et il avait retrouvé son regard déterminé. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il allait faire bonne impression.

Quant à elle, elle supposait que son mentor avait raison : tout dépendrait de ses choix d'ateliers. Devait-elle se comporter comme les autres carrières et faire la démonstration de ses talents ? Ou devait-elle se concentrer sur des ateliers mineurs ? Anna repensa à ce qu'avait dit Khed : selon lui, la surprise était une alliée de taille, du moins au début des Jeux, à la Corne d'Abondance par exemple. Elle décida donc de ne pas s'entraîner au lancer de couteau mais de ne pas épargner les arcs et arbalètes, et de ne pas cacher non plus ses talents à la course. Elle cacherait donc, en plus de son talent au couteau, son agilité à l'esquive, sa capacité à utiliser les armes courtes au corps à corps, et bien sûr son point faible, l'escalade. Elle décida aussi qu'elle pourrait profiter de ces trois jours pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait sur les plantes comestibles et peut-être en apprendre plus sur les pièges et tout ce qui pouvait se manger cru dans une arène. C'étaient des points qu'elle et Eléa n'avaient pas vraiment approfondis.

La descente prit moins de deux secondes. Le centre d'Entraînement était immense. On les guida à travers des couloirs pour déboucher sur la salle d'Entraînement elle-même, immense aussi.

Après le petit discours d'une entraîneuse, on les laissa s'entraîner. Bien sûr, les autres carrières commencèrent immédiatement à manier haches, épées ou masses impressionnantes. Anna observa un instant les différents ateliers avant de se diriger vers les arcs. Elle se retrouva devant deux longs présentoirs, sur lesquels reposaient une bonne vingtaine d'arcs. La jeune fille prit son temps pour en trouver un qui lui convienne : pas trop lourd mais qu'elle puisse quand même sentir dans sa main. Celui qu'elle choisit devait être en graphite. Elle s'empara d'un carquois rempli de flèches. Elle commença par les traditionnelles cibles rondes et toucha le milieu à chaque fois. Elle passa vite aux cibles mouvantes et se révéla plutôt douée. Elle sentit plusieurs fois le regard d'autres tributs posé sur elle. C'était une bonne chose. Si on apprenait que machin ou truc voulait faire équipe avec elle, les sponsors se diraient qu'elle ne devait pas être si nulle. Après deux heures à l'arc, elle passa à l'atelier des plantes comestibles, où se trouvaient déjà deux tributs : ceux du Onze. Le garçon avait treize ans et portait d'épais cheveux frisés, la fille en avait dix-sept et aurait attiré tous les regards avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roux flamboyants si elle n'avait pas été du Onze. Anna vit son regard lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Méprisant. Oui, cela pouvait paraître surprenant, mais il était clair qu'elle la méprisait. Elle devait penser à la vie facile d'Anna, à ses cours obligatoires chaque semaine, à la nourriture qui tombait trois fois par jour sur sa table, comme par magie. A ses douches chaudes et parfumées, à son entraînement de qualité, à ses beaux vêtements. C'était normal qu'elle la méprise, quand elle passait probablement ses journées à s'épuiser aux champs pour arriver à peine à faire survivre sa famille, quand elle assistait à des réprimandes publiques données par des Pacificateurs cruels. Peut-être avait-elle vu des proches se faire frapper, fouetter, couper la langue, ou même exécuter en place publique.

Anna se tira de ses pensées. Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart et commença à trier les échantillons posés devant elle. A sa grande satisfaction, elle ne fit que quelques erreurs mineures.

Le midi, elle mangeait seule à sa table, observant les autres tributs. Cependant, le deuxième jour, après qu'elle eut passé la matinée entre l'atelier des nœuds et pièges et un féroce entraînement à la hache dont elle était très satisfaite, un plateau entra dans son champ de vision et vint se poser devant elle. La jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête. Qui osait… ?

La fille du Onze. La fille du Onze ? Anna tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise tout en essayant de réfléchir. Elle faillit se lever et lui dire de partir d'un ton impérieux, mais se retint. Si la fille était là, il y avait une bonne raison. Vu le mépris toujours visible dans son regard, elle avait dû se faire violence pour s'installer publiquement aux côtés d'Anna. Le garçon du même district et celui du neuf, un long brun dont elle se souvenait avoir pu observer la souplesse et l'aisance au parcours d'agilité s'installèrent à leurs côtés. La fille prit la parole.

« Je voudrais te faire une proposition. »

Anna les regarda successivement, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts, sans faire mine de répondre. La rousse continua.

« Une proposition d'alliance. »

Elle semblait presque hésitante. Anna continuait à faire tourner son verre.

« Ah oui ?

-Oui. Mais pas une alliance comme ces stupides carrières font entre eux. Une alliance… secrète. Cachée.

-Oh, vraiment ? siffla Anna d'un ton sarcastique. Si les autres s'imaginaient qu'elle allaient sauter de joie et accepter avec un grand sourire, ils s'étaient mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mais la jolie rousse ne se démonta pas. Elle voulait Anna dans son camp, et elle allait tout faire pour l'avoir.

-Si l'un d'entre nous est en danger, et qu'un autre peut le sauver, il devra le faire. Ceux qui seront encore en vie au huit derniers survivants devront se prêter main forte. Jusqu'à la fin. Détruire les carrières. Ensuite, tout sera permis, puisqu'il faut un vainqueur.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Admettons que je vous rejoigne, ce qui est déjà loin d'être gagné, que plusieurs d'entre nous soient parmi les huit derniers, encore moins probable, et que nous venions à bout des autres carrières, quasiment impossible. Crois-tu vraiment que le vainqueur sortira indemne, mentalement je veux dire, du massacre de ses coéquipiers ? Crois-moi, c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je me fous de ce qui peut bien arriver après qu'on ait tué les carrières. Le but est de montrer que les petits districts peuvent triompher des grands.

-Sauf que je suis d'un grand district, et que si c'est moi qui gagne, votre truc ne marche pas. J'en suis désolée pour vous, et que le sort puisse vous être favorable. »

Sur ce, Anna se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas chassé cette fille dès le début ?

Elle ne savait plus que penser. L'idée était bonne. Une alliance secrète. La surprise, encore une fois. La surprise. La jeune fille se surprit à penser que c'était faisable. Tuer les carrières, un vrai pied de nez au Capitole.

Anna se reprit. ELLE était une carrière, ELLE venait du District Quatre, riche, puissant, proche du Capitole. Ca ne collait pas. Si la rousse avait vraiment voulu tuer les Carrières, elle ne lui aurait pas proposé cette alliance. Une fois que les autres carrières seraient morts, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle tue tous les autres et gagne, et alors le plan aurait échoué, une carrière d'un « grand district » aurait triomphé, une fois de plus.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait sortir du restaurant, une voix retentit, sans appel.

« Anna ! »


	5. L'Alliance

***A genoux* Mille excuses (je sais, ça suffit pas) pour mon retard incommensurable. En plus, le chapitre est court. Pardon, pardon, pardon.**

* * *

Anna hésita un quart de seconde et envisagea sérieusement de continuer son chemin. C'était une voix de garçon, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas celle de Niels en tout cas. Elle se retourna et chercha des yeux le propriétaire de la voix. C'était le grand brun, encore assis avec la rousse et l'autre du Onze. Elle fit volte-face une seconde fois, mais il la rattrapa en trois longues enjambées. De quel droit l'appelait-il par son prénom ? C'était une familiarité qu'elle ne lui permettait pas, même les carrières appelaient les autres tributs par un surnom de leur invention. Il saisit son bras. Il faisait une bonne tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

« Tu réfléchiras, hein ? On t'offre quand même une chance en or de gagner.

- Justement. » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, se dégageant d'un brusque coup d'épaule.

Elle sortit du restaurant et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils étaient vraiment étranges. D'habitude, cette mentalité de rébellion et cette détermination n'étaient pas le propre des tributs des « petits districts ». Elle repensait à l'attitude de la fille, volontaire, opiniâtre même. Et la voix du garçon, ferme, presque autoritaire.

L'après-midi, elle se focalisa sur son entraînement, ne pensant plus à ces préoccupations.

Après l'entraînement, elle et Niels remontèrent silencieusement au quatrième étage. Ils allèrent prendre une douche, puis se rendirent au salon, où les attendaient Khed et Britta. Cette dernière entraîna le blond dans la pièce attenante. Khed la conseillerait d'abord, fidèle à ses galantes habitudes.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Le matin, j'ai appris de nouveaux pièges qui pourraient m'être utiles, quelques collets pour les petits gibiers, et deux pièges destinés aux humains. Ensuite je suis passée à la hache, et je crois avoir pas mal appris de cet entraînement : comment manier des armes lourdes avec plus d'aisance, par exemple.

-Parfait. Ensuite ?

-Ensuite… je suis allée manger. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre au self-service. Trois autres tributs sont venus me trouver, du Onze et du Neuf. Pour faire une alliance.

-Ce n'est pas si surprenant, tu sais, même les tributs des districts pauvres font des alliances.

-Oui, mais une alliance secrète. Le principe est que tous les tributs des petits districts pauvres s'entraident pour décimer les carrières, afin que le vainqueur soit issu d'un district peu important. Ainsi cette alliance ne serait dévoilée qu'à partir des huit derniers survivants.

-Je vois. Et que leur as-tu répondu ?

-Que j'étais issue d'un district riche, que j'étais une carrière. Pourquoi me l'avoir proposé à moi ? Une fois les autres carrières éliminés, qui leur dit que je ne vais pas tous les tuer et remporter ces Jeux ?

-Peut-être qu'ils projettent de te mettre à profit pour tuer les plus coriaces, puis de s'y mettre tous ensemble pour te tuer toi. Et puis tu dois représenter un atout majeur pour tuer les autres : une carrière isolée, douée, résistante, intelligente…

-Ça va comme ça, vil flatteur. Si j'ai bien compris, ils s'en remettront au hasard une fois les carrières morts.

-Je suppose. Espérons que la nuit te sera de bon conseil.

-Tu ne te mouilles donc jamais ?

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Moi, je t'aide à y voir plus clair, j'essaye de t'amener à trouver la solution qui te conviendra le mieux, répliqua Khed avec un sourire doucereux, amusé de voir la jeune fille enrager. Mais c'est toi qui sera dans l'arène, reprit-il plus sérieusement, c'est donc toi qui doit faire tes choix, et déterminer les différents facteurs qui conduiront à ta survie ou à ta mort.

-Arrête, tu me fais flipper !

Khed laissa échapper un rire bref avant de poursuivre.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas montrer aux Juges, demain ?

-Couteaux, bien sûr. »

Après une nuit agitée et un dernier débriefing de la part de Khed, Anna retrouva Britta devant l'ascenseur de verre. Une fois que Niels les eut rejointes, ils descendirent à la salle d'Entraînement. Ils avaient une matinée d'entraînement normal devant eux, puis les attendrait leur dernier repas à la cantine du Centre.

Anna avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à cette fichue proposition d'alliance. Elle avait fini par prendre une décision, mais le doute s'accrochait encore à son estomac, aspirant sa détermination tel une sangsue collée à sa proie.

Elle courut pendant une partie du matin, avant de finir par un peu de tir à l'arc.

Elle s'arrangea pour être la dernière dans la file du self-service, observant comment se disposaient les autres tributs. Les carrières mangeaient encore ensemble, Niels était seul à sa table. La rousse, le grand brun et le frisé mangeaient avec la fille du neuf, les deux tributs du huit, le garçon du dix, la fille du sept, les deux tributs du cinq dont ce garçon costaud qu'Anna avait déjà repéré, et la fille du trois. Ils formaient une belle équipe, somme toute. Les quelques tributs restants s'éparpillaient autour : la paire de maigrichons du Douze ensemble, même s'ils ne parlaient pas, les autres seuls. La jeune fille rejoignit le groupe le plus nombreux. Avec elle, douze tributs sur vingt-quatre : l'exacte moitié. La rousse lui fit une place à côté d'elle. Personne ne dit rien quand elle s'assit, mais elle pouvait sentir leur reconnaissance, leur soulagement. Sans elle, ils n'étaient jamais qu'un amalgame de tributs moyens.

Durant la discussion, Anna apprit quelques prénoms. La rousse s'appelait Noora, le grand brun Stanz, et le frisé Linnel. Avec la fille du sept – Evka – ils formaient le quatuor de tête, même si Noora semblaient plus véhémente, c'était toujours elle qui tranchait dans les débats, et on ne contestait pas ses décisions. Cependant, la plupart des tributs s'appliquèrent à témoigner leur respect à Anna à lui demander son avis, et à l'écouter attentivement. Il fut convenu que la priorité avant les huit derniers tributs était la discrétion, talonnée de près par la survie de suffisamment de membres pour achever les carrières.

L'après-midi, la séance privée avec les Juges se déroula sans encombre pour Anna. Elle fit une démonstration parfaite au couteau, mais se concentra surtout sur le corps à corps, prenant appui sur les conseils de Khed : surprendre les Juges aussi pouvait être un atout. Celui lui permit aussi d'affermir sa confiance en elle. Elle avait touché le centre de la cible ronde à vingt mètres, ce qui était largement honorable, mais elle se sentait capable de bien plus.

Les Juges étaient plutôt attentifs étant donné qu'elle passait vers le début. Elle savait que les autres membres de l'alliance n'auraient pas cette chance.

Le soir, il sembla à la jeune fille que le dîner durait une éternité. Elle était impatiente de savoir son score. Quand enfin le bruit des cuillères raclant les dernières miettes de fondant au chocolat se fut éteint, Khed, qui aurait eu l'air détendu si une bombe avait explosé, proposa de passer au salon. Deux minutes après, le visage de Ceasar Flickerman, auréolé de cheveux oranges, apparut sur l'écran.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ! Bienvenue dans cette émission spéciale où nous vous dévoilerons en exclusivité tous les scores des tributs de cette année ! La Moisson a été, comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà constaté, très intéressante… »

Le cerveau d'Anna sembla se déconnecter pendant le speech introductif du présentateur. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'étonnant smoking à paillettes, orange lui aussi, porté par ce dernier.

« Du district quatre, Anna a obtenu… »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tendit vers l'écran.

« Dix. »

Elle se relâcha et laissa son corps s'affaler dans le canapé, tandis que les membres de l'équipe la félicitaient.

« Niels a obtenu … »


End file.
